


全局变量番外--恐惧克制

by mightyr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyr/pseuds/mightyr
Summary: 在线看温柔克制锤哈。作为正文《全局变量》的锤基番外，但也可以独立看。本来犯懒说好不写了，但刚好300粉，总觉得要写些什么回馈下大家的喜欢，所以又下海写了篇内容“丰富”的番外……求大家不要举报，然后外链上车2333--因为恐惧，所以克制。





	全局变量番外--恐惧克制

只见Loki轻轻打了个响指，一晃眼他们已经处于室内的柔软大床上。而Thor的手铐不知被什么未知的力量牢牢牵引，他只能狼狈地抬着手，堪堪维持平衡。

“Loki？不管你在打什么主意，我劝你适可而止。你不会想体验我的怒火。”Thor悲哀地发现，自己已经对Loki的恶作剧产生心理免疫了，他的内心除了无力和无奈，竟生不出一丝怒火，他只能佯装出几分厉色，好让调皮的弟弟早些偃旗息鼓。

但Loki显然不愿领受这份好心。

他单膝上床，勾着未明的笑意，不容后退地膝行靠近，动作间身上的衣物化作莹绿光点逐渐消散，待他终于来到Thor的身侧，身上已经不着寸缕。

Thor后知后觉地开始感到惊慌。他的眼神不知道该往哪里放，他只能强撑着严肃神色，试图警告质问Loki，但喉结却违背心意地上下滚动，令他只能毫无气势地咽了咽唾沫，他终于成功开口，嗓音却如砂纸般沙哑紧绷：

“你，你要做什么？”

Loki破坏气氛地低笑起来，他的眉眼笑意盈盈：“伟大的兄长，你现在就像即将被强暴的小媳妇。”

“难道不是吗？”Thor非常不愿意往那个可怕的方向想，但眼前的一切却不约而同地指向那个答案。

Loki笑不可遏，他低促地笑着喘息，几乎丧失了力气。他动作不稳地摁住Thor坚实的腰腹，抬腿跨坐在Thor身上。仍噙着笑意，他微微仰头，轻轻啄了啄Thor不安滚动的喉结，挑眉承认道：

“确实是。”

这场对话实在是太破坏气氛了，Loki实在止不住笑意。他几乎笑倒在Thor身上，良久，他似乎才记起恶作剧的本意，抬手凭空捏出一颗颜色危险的果实。

“No no no，Loki。我不需要这个，”Thor双手被缚，他只能把头摇得像个拨浪鼓，身体努力地后退，以表达顽强的决心，“我警告你，Loki，你该适可而止了！”

Loki充耳不闻，他挑着眉，轻轻启唇衔住果实，微微用力咬出汁水，不容拒绝地倾身靠近。

不不不不！Thor想偏头躲开，但Loki手臂的钳制力量却不容小觑，他只能悲哀地承受着这芳香而甜蜜的亲吻。即使一开始他想要咬紧牙关，但不知不觉间却开始沉溺于这个温柔而绵长的吻，甚至动作逐渐变得强势，迫使Loki不得不后退些，才能短暂离开这个吻，获得稍稍的喘息。

俩人的呼吸染上甜腻。

Thor不知道这个该死的催情果的效力发挥得如此之快，更不曾料到它的效果如此强烈——或许药效只是借口，哪怕没有这个催情果，Thor也无法掩藏自己对Loki的渴望。

他努力遏制自己急促而燥热的喘息，但腰腹下阵阵涌动的热意却让他功亏一篑，他不敢再看Loki莹白赤裸的身体，只是紧闭着眼不断地仰头低头，发出难耐又痛苦地低吼，他甚至无法说出一句完整的话，他的喉咙已经被欲望填满。

微凉的手指轻轻落在他青筋贲起的脖颈，带来痛苦又爽利的战栗，不待Thor聚起力气阻止，萦绕魔法的灵活的手指已经划开了柔软的麻布，携着凉意一路而下，轻轻点在Thor紧绷颤抖的腰腹。

“No……Loki……”Thor挣扎着吐出祈求，理智和欲望不断拉扯折磨着可怜神王的神经，他妄图说服Loki，说服自己。

硬质的指甲轻轻搔挠了腹下贲起的肌肉，引出Thor几声绝望的喘息，又轻轻向下，划开碍事的布料，释放出了最诚实的欲望。

“它好像不是这么说，Thor。”Loki的声音也不再淡定，而是染上微微急促的喘息，他仍带着笑意，俯下身用柔软的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭这可怜的鼓涨性器，又伸舌轻轻舔了舔其上虬结暴涨的青筋，他自下而上地直视着Thor挣扎的双眼，湿润的唇又轻碰了碰敏感的马眼：“它说，你想要我，想要狠狠地，狠狠地惩罚我。”

Thor绝望地闭上眼，想努力逃开这避无可避的诱惑，徒劳地张了张口，却压根说不出拒绝。

Loki轻笑一声，张口含住了不断吐露晶莹的顶端，满意地听到来自Thor爽利又压抑的沉闷低吟。

===============


End file.
